Zexi's Group: Building Up New World
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Here we take a look into how things have been going with New World as towns and people are already moving into it as things progress. We also see how our Enhanced School Students are dealing with it.
1. Oak Tree Town

We start our story by looking into a large town on the side of a mountain with a few homes built as well as important buildings such as Town Hall and even a Trading center.

"Yeah, a lot of things have changed since the last time we met. Oh right. Let me introduce myself. My name is Sam, the owner of this fine world and a member of Zexi's group. This town you see is Oak Tree Town, our main trading town. You see, in order to build a positive and self sustaining world, you need to establish trade as well as grow goods and raise animals." Sam said before showing a few farms.

"Yes. We plan to establish trade routes with the twenty universes that exist in order to spread the word faster. While the Enhanced School is helping, we need a lot more than just that." Leonis said.

"So far, trade has been established with the Standard, Magic, Warrior, Future and Hero universes thanks to personal connections and high reputations. We're even getting people who want to move to this world." Tulip said.

"Speaking of our Enhanced School, as part of special independent studies, some of the students have been allowed to make livings in the towns and villages all across New World. For this town, we're hand picked 12 students to do so." Heart said.

We look into a house in town as inside it were many potent fragrances as a tall boy who was well dressed as he held a bottle before crushing flowers into it and mixed it.

"Perhaps this is it." he said mixing it together before giving it a sniff before he gagged. "Not...the result I wanted."

Name: Klaus

Profession: Perfumist

Enhanced Ability: Perfume Magic

"Seems creating a new scent isn't as easy as I assumed it would be. But perhaps I need some time in the fields to help. Maybe I need a new combination of flowers before I try again." Klaus said. "I will perfect my magical perfumes."

In the hills of mountains, a girl dressed in long green and a headband as she was studying the nearby plants. "So, how are you girls today? Oh, you're doing just fine. Glad to hear it." she said before she heard something. She waved an arm as a leaf from a tree hit a rock as it scared off a fox. "Oops. Sorry!"

Name: Licorice

Profession: Botanist

Enhanced Ability: Leaf Manipulation Quirk

"I guess the fox was more afraid of you than you were of it." said a voice as a boy dressed in purple approached.

"Oh, Kam. I didn't realize…" Licorice said blushing.

"Its fine. I was just up here picking flower for the shop. And maybe give back to the mountain." he said tossing seeds into the earth as they quickly sprouted. "Its like those two towns we started in, isn't it?"

Name: Kamil

Profession: Florist

Enhanced Ability: Plant Magic

"Yes. Though we both chose to transfer here due to the blossoming plant life." Licorice said.

"It must make you wonder if we're meant to be…" Kamil said before Licorice pushed a flower in his face.

"Calm me when you get some better material." Licorice chuckled as she walked away.

"I will get her yet." he said.

We now switch to a large mansion which also served as a ranch where inside a young girl was somehow floating above in a regal dress.

"Ah. It feels so good be the best farmer in all of the land." she said. "I feel as light as a feather."

But her mode was broken as the door opened as she crashed into the ground, making an indent.

"Oh, I apologize for breaking your power trip, my lady." said a dark skinned man. "I just wanted you to see my work."

"Ugh. Hate it when people interupt." she sighed.

Name: Elise

Profession: Farmer

Enhanced Ability: Kilo Kilo Fruit

"Well, let's get this over with." Elise said climbing out of the hole as she followed him outside before looking in awe at the front garden at all the topiary art. "Its too beautiful for words." she said.

"I think you my lady." the man said as his hands became clippers. "I do my best to landscape the lawn."

Name: Nadi

Profession: Landscaper

Enhanced Ability: Snip Snip Fruit

"You've done well, my good man. Now allow me to enjoy myself with head in the clouds." Elise said floating up once again.

"Just don't smash any houses if a bird hits your face." he said before walking off before checking his phone as a girl with short brown hair and a yellow dress was on screen.

"Hello everyone! Be aware that today calls for powerful gusts." she said blowing air at the camera before it solidified into a wall. "Of course, it won't go solid."

Name: Lillie

Profession: Weather Girl

Enhanced Ability: Solid Air Quirk

"Bad news for Elise." Nadi said as he saw the girl be blown away easily.

From inside of a medical room, a nurse with brown hair and glasses watched Elise be blown away. "I guess she'll need treatment after while." she signed before approaching a young man in bandages with red hair. "Hurt yourself again, Fritz?"

"Sorry. I was getting excited when using a hoe for the first time that I got so fired up." Fritz said as fire was shown in his hands.

Name: Fritz

Occupation: Farmer

Enhanced Ability: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

"You're just as hot headed as the boy." she sighed before pinching her self as a tear fell on Fritz, instantly healing him. "Just don't get too hurt."

Name: Angela

Occupation: Nurse

Enhanced Ability: Heal Heal Fruit

"Can't keep that promise. Getting hurt is the only way we can learn about mistakes and other stuff I think." Fritz said laughing.

Elsewhere, inside of the local restaurant was a young man with brown hair and a waiter/chef uniform as he served a coffee to a young woman in a green beret. "Anything I can do to enlighten you experience, Agate?" he asked.

"Its fine, Raeger." she laughed before accidently knocking the cup over. "Ah!"

"I got it." he said as his arm became an octopus tentacle and grabbed it. "There. Almost lost it." he said.

Name: Raeger

Profession: Chef

Enhanced Ability: Reappearance Quirk

"That ability of yours. Always seems to come in handy around here." Agate said.

"Yeah, but in order to keep this, I gotta eat octopus everyday but its just not me." Raeger said. "As a chef, I like to mix up the menu."

"Hey, its a good ability." Agate said before she spotted something. A wolf sneaking in from the back. "Excuse me." she said as she approached it. It growled before she breathed in. "GET OUT AND GO BACK TO THE FOREST!" she shouted as the wolf ran in fear. "Didn't think I would have to do that on my day off.

Name: Agate

Profession: Forest Ranger

Enhanced Ability: Animal Voice Quirk

"Ow…" Said a boy with a Katana slung over his back and was in monder jeans and clothing. "Agate, was that you?" he asked.

"Its my fault. I left the door open and a wolf got in. Apologies." Raeger said.

"So Agate had to scare it off again huh?" he asked "What volume did you crank it up to this time, Agate?" he said rubbing his ears.

"You have to get pretty loud if you wanna scare off predators. Its kinda part of my job as a ranger." Agate said.

"Someone should seriously test that vocal range.." he said hefting his sword. "But… if you ever want help, i got my Quickdraw skills with me."

To demonstrate, he knocked a bowl of veggies into the air and quickly sliced them up in mid air. When it seemed like he wasnt doing anything, he then sheathed the catana and they were sliced perfectly and went into a stew pot.

"Phew… dija need those, Raeger?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Raeger said. "Its a home delivery for Iris."

"Tell her i sliced em up for her." he said.

"Youre really helpful, Zach. I can see why everyone is popular with you." Agate said.

The boy sighed. "I give my thanks to the Humming Swordsman for that."

Name: Zach

Profession: Swordfighter

Enhanced Ability: Brook's Quick Draw Sword

"Well, take care. I'm off to the antique place right now." Raeger said heading out.

He walked across town before approaching the door. He knocked a blond haired boy answered. "Ah, Raeger. Good afternoon."

"Afternoon Mistel. Is Iris in?" Raeger asked.

"She's upstairs working on her next book." Mistel said. "Come in and I'll get her."

Raeger walked in as Mistel showed him inside with all sort of old objects set out. "How's business been going since you started?"

"Not too bad. Being an enhanced or whatever we are has really helped me gather these objects for my business." Mistel said.

"That ability of yours is really useful." Raeger said.

"Oh you dont know the half of it." Mistel said.

Name: Mistel

Profession:Antique Dealer

Enhanced Ability: Earth Magic

"By using this ability, all I need do is detect something in the ground, dig it up and bring it here for sell." Mistel said.

"Very useful in deed." Raeger said.

"Iris! Your food delivery's here!" Mistel called upstairs.

"Coming!" said a voice as down walked a woman with long blond hair and a purple dress. "Ah. Perfect. I needed to take a break from my novel." she said.

Name: Iris

Profession: Novelist

Enhanced Ability: Solid Script Magic

"So, whats it about this time?" Raeger asked.

"Its about a boy who lives in a war torn town who opposes his own family to follow his dream." Iris said.

"I see. Any accidents with your ability today?" Mistel asked. "I know the Words just tend to… pop out accidentally."

"Nothing so far. Just flowers and water so far." Iris said.

Meanwhile, Zach was walking back from Raegers restaurant when he encountered someone in his way. A young man in a sleeveless vest with a bandana around his head.

"Well, if it ain't the big paring knife?" he said.

"Luke? Why are you here? You're suppose to be doing your work in Harmonica Town on the other side of the mountains." Zach said.

"Just bringing some lumber and materials. A request made by the people for more housing." Luke said. "Just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to Harmonica Town seeing as how you're just walking all over New World right now."

"Sure. Sounds like a blast." Zach said.


	2. Harmonica Town

Harmonica town was on the other side of the mountains, and was a large town, almost like a city, that was build into a cliffside that faces the seas. Though the town is large, this was only part of it as there were sections of it. The town is the main part, but to the west were the Flute Fields where animals and plants are raised and higher up the mountain is the Garmon Mining District where more shops and a large mine are.

"Its hard to believe that one little group was the making of entire towns, huh Luke?" Zach asked.

"To be honest, our group is a bit bigger than normal ones. Instead of 12, we got 16 including me." Luke said.

"I meant those guys lead by that Zexi guy." Zach said. "Sure, i think Sam wanted this world, but i cant really tell who has ownership. HIm, or that Eric guy with the Parasites in his arms."

"Sam owns it but he lets us take professions on this world to not just train our abilities but help this world develop. Little surprised you picked swordsman because there are rarely ever any fights on this world." Luke said.

"Someone's gotta wander and keep the peace. Plus the kids in Eric possession are a little wild and pranky." Zach said. "By the way, how's your power control coming along?"

"Please. I got it under control. Makes carpentry super easy." Luke said as his hand became steel blades.

Name: Luke

Profession: Carpenter

Enhanced Ability: Dice Dice Fruit

"Hard to believe anyone would have fruits owned by Baroque works. Oak tree town has Elise with the Kilo-Kilo fruit. But she's really gotta watch her weight, light or heavy." Zach said.

"Zacharyyyy….!" Elise said flying above them. "You better take that back!"

"Okay, i take it back! Want some help getting down?!" Zach called up.

"I'm just fine! I don't need any…." she began before a gust blew her away. "FIIIIINE!" she called out.

"Well, from what I hear, powers from heroes and good people weren't the only thing Astro sampled. He also got powers from evil villains too." Luke explained.

"Ah." Zach said. "Could you excuse me a moment…?"

Zach leaped on the rocks until he caught up with Elise and grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" Zach said.

"Oh, thank you Zach. I should've listened to Lillie before floating off this morning." Elise said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a farm to manage." she said walking off.

"Aw, dont be like that, Elise. Were still in the air. Hey, wanna hang with me for a bit until the wind dies down?"

"I suppose if I must." Elise said.

"Hey, you two coming back to the wagon?!" Luke called up.

"Oh, sorry luke. Be right down!" Zach said. "Be careful on the descent, okay?"

"I know. About 100 kilos should keep me grounded and able to walk." Elise said as she slowly descended with Zach still in her arms as they landed on the wagon.

"So Elise, how's the farm coming?" Luke asked as they kept going to the town.

"Perfect. Already super rich and have a mansion that shows it too." Elise said.

"You have the guys working there to thank for that. Weren't for them, you wouldn't get far." Zach said. "I mean, Nadi keeps the gardens nice and tidy, and you've got Fritz on farm duty and he does a good job, even though he hurts himself."

"Ah. Him. To be honest, that guy's still a novice when it comes to farming." Elise said. "But he tries back at it again when he's healed up."

"You've got Angela to thank. Maybe once New worlds all built up, you could sell you farm products World wide." Zach said.

"Like I wasn't planning so already. I can do so at the trade ports." Elise said.

"And what about you, Zach?" Luke asked.

"Eh, im more of a go-where the wind takes me type, like Elise." Zach said looking at Elise. "Oh come on, dont act like youre not like me. You float around Oak tree town everyday and love to see the sights in the clouds when youre only 1 kilo."

"Yeah. Mostly for a sense of superiority. Should have seen Lillie's weather report before doing that today." Elise said.

"Okay, we're reaching out first destination, the Flute Fields." Luke said as they saw a massive hillside of hills with the wind blowing on a windmill. "Down the hill to the left is the plant nursery where Anissa works, the other side is a farm where Renee works."

"Hmm. I look forward to seeing them." Zach said as they visited the nursery first where inside was a young girl with long black hair and a dress and a soft smile upon her face.

"Welcome to Maimba Farm for plants." she said.

"Heya, Anissa. Miss me?" Zach asked.

"Not really considering you attacked my crop last time you were here." Anissa said.

"Hey, honest mistake, right?" Zach joked before vines came from Anissa's hair and grabbed him.

"No its not." Anissa said.

Name: Anissa

Profession: Gardener

Enhanced Ability: Vines Quirk

"That's a new Quirk." Elise said.

"Its used by a UA student competing in the Sports festival this year. Someone named...Ibara Shiozaki." Anissa said.

"She uses it to make holes for seeds and make vines that climb up building walls and terraces." Luke said.

"Ah. So...mind letting me go?" Zach said.

"Not until you pay for the plants you destroyed last time...which totals to fifty dollars." Anissa said.

"Okay, okay!" Zach said getting a 50 dollar bill from his wallet and giving it to Anissa. "Seriously, what was i supposed to do back then? Your vines were coming at me like i was a threat."

"I was making holes." Anissa said.

"Like i said, an accident. So can you please let me go?" Zach asked.

"Fine." Anissa said releasing Zach.

"I'm just gonna go." he said walking out. "Maybe Renee will be more easy going." he thought as he arrived at an animal farm where a young girl with short cut brown hair was tending to chickens and cows.

"Hey, Renee." Zach greeted.

"Oh! Zach! Welcome." Renee said.

"Been awhile, Renee." Zach said.

"Been only a few days, where ya been?" Renee asked.

"Well, you know me. Going all over the towns, helping out here and there. Checking out the Cosmic Circus, which you should really check out sometime." Zach said.

"It does come by this town once a month." Renee said.

"I just visited Anissa's place. ANd i almost got strangled again…" Zach said.

"Again? This is the 3rd time she's done that to you." Renee said before she noticed the winds starting to die down. "Looks like the winds are slowing down, but gotta keep the windmill going." she said motioning her arms as wind shot out from them and hit the windmills, making them turn faster.

Name: Renee

Profession: Rancher

Enhanced Ability: Sky God Slayer Magic

"Who would've thunk it that you would get Sky God Slayer Magic? I mean, that's only coming from the youngest member of Lamia Scale, Sheila." Zach said.

"Thanks. I use it to keep the windmills moving cause those are where the feed comes from." Renee said.

"You know, whenever i come to this place, it always seems like two sides of a coin. Anissa doesn't hit off with me, but i always seem to get along with you Renee." Zach said.

"Well, you do treat us differently, I think is part of it." Renee said

"Guess that is part of it." Zach said.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. These animals don't care for themselves." Renee said.

"Good on you, Renee." Zach said.

He met back up with Elise and Luke as they continued on.

"See Elise? Its not so bad going with me, right?" Zach asked.

"True." Elise said.

"So, how about we head to the mining district next? I gotta get back to work soon." Luke said.

"Oh yeah, its almost time for your shift. So, what are we waiting for?" Zach asked.

The three of them headed up the mountain as they arrived in a rocky area where a few shops were set up near the entrance to a mine.

"Here's my stop." Luke said as they stopped in front of a small shop with the name "Cornet Carpentry" on it.

"Elise and I are gonna head out now. Make some good pieces today, buddy." Zach said

"You know it!" Luke said heading inside his shop.

Zach got off the wagon and opened the door.

"M'lady." Zach said.

"Why thank you, Zach." Elise said as she walked out.

"Hey, Zach! Haven't seen you in a while!" a voice said as a muscular boy with red hair approached.

"Owen! How's work going?" Zach asked.

"The life of a Blacksmith is always fulfilling." Owen said.

"Elise, this is Owen. He's a blacksmith here. When i first figured out i could quickdraw, he fashioned this Katana for me." Zach introduced.

"Its pretty easy when I can get materials from the mines. Also, this helps too." Owen said as his arms hardened.

Name: Owen

Profession: Blacksmith

Enhanced Ability: Hardening Quirk

"Isn't that the Hardening Quirk of Kirishima?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. Though I use it to hand make tools and objects." Owen said.

"Owen, this is Elise. You know, from Oak Tree Town?" Zach asked.

"Oh yeah. The little farming heiress with the ego." Owen said.

"She doesn't have that much ego, Owen." Zach said.

They then heard a scream from the nearby general store.

"Sounds like Phoebe did it again." Owen said shaking his head.

"Did what again?" Zach asked.

"You'll see." Owen said leading them inside where they saw toys walking about and a panicked girl in glasses.

"Oh. I did it again! I always forget to put the gloves on and this is what happens!" she said.

Name: Phoebe

Profession: Shop owner/inventor

Enhanced Ability: Hobby Hobby Fruit

"Oh… now i remember." Zach said. "Hi Phoebe."

"Oh, Zach! Im so sorry about the chaos!" Phoebe said.

"The Hobby Hobby fruit can bring stuff to live, but cant it also take that life force away too? Or did you forget that again too?" Zach said.

"Fraid that's not how it works, Zach. The power of the fruit turns living things into toys." Owen said. "Its active through touch which is why Phoebe has to wear special gloves to keep that from happening."

"So youre saying that all these toys are…?" Elise asked.

"Customers..hehe." Phoebe said nervously. "I was busy trying to find them that I wasn't paying much attention."

"Need any help rounding them up?" Zach asked.

"I can release it." Phoebe calming down. "Release." she said as the toys returned to normal human forms.

The customers then ran out the door in panic.

"Uh...come again soon?" Phoebe asked. "They aren't coming back."

"You really gotta wear those gloves, Phoebe. Otherwise you'll be out of business." Owen said.

"I know. I know. Sorry." Phoebe said.

"Think, where were you last time you saw them?" Owen asked.

"I was at the accessory shop asking Julius about new materials for a project." Phoebe said.

"You left them at Julius's place again, didnt you?" Zach asked.

"Sigh...yes." Phoebe said.

"Let's go get em. See ya, owen. Elise and i will take things from here with Phoebe." Zach said.

"Right. Getting back to work anyway." Owen said leaving them.

"Alright, let's get your gloves back from Julius. And try not to touch anyone along the way." Zach said as they entered the accessory shop.

"Ah ha! Welcome to my lovely abode!" said a man with purple hair dressed extravagantly.

"Whats up, Julius?" Zach asked. "Business as good as always?"

"Indeed. Never a chance to rest." Julius said. "But making these accessories and jewelry always helps to lighten some spirits."

Name: Julius

Profession: Jeweler

Enhanced Ability: Creation Quirk

"Yaoyorozu gave you something special, didnt she?" Zach said. "Listen, were not here to buy anything. Were here because of Phoebe. She sorta...left her gloves in your shop again."

"Wait, were they white with a P on them?" Julius asked.

"Yes! You saw them?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh….I sort of sold them off unfortunately. I thought they were merchandise." Julius said.

"To who?" Zach asked.

"The young archaeologist who studies the ruins inside the mines." Julius said.

"Oh great. Sorry elise, know its not your thing… but were going into the mines." Zach said.

"The MINES?!" Elise said. "Its gonna be so dirty in there."

"It wont be so bad. Just stay close to me, alright?" Zach said holding her shoulder. "Have i ever let you down before?"

Elise blushed. "No, you haven't." Elise said as they left and headed into the mines.

"Helloooo? Are you in here, Calvin?" Zach asked.

"Lower levels!" a voice echoed.

"There he is." Zach said.

"Loud noises always gets to him as usual." Phoebe said.

They tracked the echo to find Calvin. He was a tall man in brown with a cowboy hat on his head.

"So, Zach. Came to explore more of these ruins again?" he asked.

"You know it." Calvin said.

"Man, this may be called new world, but these ruins seem pretty ancient. Im surprised Yamigedo hadnt eaten them while he was gobbling this place up." Zach said.

"New World is a world that appeared around the same time as the Universal Core gave off its light. Its still a place of mystery to us." Calvin said.

"And with your abilities, were gonna find out all we know about New World." Phoebe said.

"Thats my job." Calvin smiled.

Name: Calvin

Profession: Archeologist

Ability: Archive Magic

"Listen Calvin, as much as Elise and I would like to help you out, were here because of Phoebe. She forgot her Gloves in Julius's store again and he said he accidentally sold them off to you." Zach said.

"Yeah. I bought them to return to young Phoebe there." Calvin said.

"You did?" Phoebe said.

"Then why didnt you give them to her before coming into the mines? She lost another batch of customers today because she touched them all." Zach said.

"I wanted to explore the ruins before doing so. I thought I was close to a breakthrough but just another dead end." Calvin said.

"Well, keep up the good work." Zach said.

"Um, calvin? May i have my gloves back now?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure thing." Calvin said taking them out of his bag and handing them over to her.

"Aaaah, its good to have these back." Phoebe said putting them on.

"Well, Elise and I should be going now. I've got more to show her of Harmonica Town." Zach said.

"Sure. I was headed back to the Inn anyway." Calvin said.

"Alright, i could use a drink and a meal. Coming, Phoebe?" Zach asked.

"I got work to do. Sorry." Phoebe said.

At the Inn, the three sat at the bar.

"What'll it be, Zach?" the bartender asked.

"The usual. Something fancy for Elise though." Zach said.

"Well, if it ain't Mr. wanderer." a voice said as a girl in cowboy boots and long blond hair approached with drinks.

"Hey, Kathy!" Zach said.

"You know this girl?" Elise said.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Zach said. "Elise, this is Kathy. She's a good friend of mine, and she's got a crap ton of Strength. She's all muscle."

"Oh, stop flattering me, Zach. I'm just a bartender and waitress." Kathy said.

Name: Kathy

Occupation: Barkeep and Waitress

Enhanced Ability: Muscle Magic

"Anyway, you came on a good day. I hear Selena's dancing on stage today." Kathy said.

"Great! You gonna pull off another amazing feat of strength after? Youre quite popular." Zach asked.

"Not today. I gotta let her have it." Kathy said.

"How exactly is Kathy able to do this amazing feats of strength?" Elise asked.

"Muscle Magic. She always has that." said a girl with pigtails and a waitress outfit bringing them food.

"Maya. Hey, you didn't cook these did you?" Zach asked cautiously.

"Relax. Chase cooked it, not me." Maya said.

Name: Maya

Occupation: Waitress

Enhanced Ability: High Speed Magic

"Phew. Its nothing against you, its just that your cooking is….not that good." Zach said.

"I know. That's why I'm taking classes now." Maya said.

"You just do it super fast. You've got super speed, use it to serve the customers." Kathy said.

"She was a bad cook even before she became an enhanced. She would always burn food when helping Eric." Zach said.

"Oh, you used to work in Love House?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, i did! Even though Eric became a Parasite host, i still cooked with him." Maya said.

"She did. But while she is bad at it, she still has lots of potential." said a young man with short blond hair and in an apron.

"Thanks, Chase. That, really means a lot." Maya said.

"Theres the man of food. How's the Inn coming?" Zach asked.

"Perfect. People always come to visit New World and I make the food to please them. Which is where this ability comes in handy." Chase said as he created a small biscuit.

Name: Chase

Occupation: Chef

Enhanced Ability: Bis Bis Fruit

"Course, this is only good for snacks and desserts, but its good I can cook other things than this." Chase said.

"Hey, didja hear the news? Charlotte Cracker, the one you got that power from, got beat at Themyscira." Zach said.

"Really? Isn't he one of Big Mom's Three Sweet Commanders and one of her sons?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but someone from Crystal Prep still wiped the floor with him." Zach said.

"Things ain't looking good over there. Superman is laying waste to that reality, and we could be next." Kathy said.

"The Hope Squad, DImensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers are there, Kathy. They'll stop that power-filled Superman." Maya said.

"Yeah. Besides, we'll be safe here. I can guarantee that." Chase said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Behold the wondrous dancer of this Inn….Selena!" an announcer said as the curtains on the stage opened.

"Oooh! Selena's on!" Maya said.

"This i gotta see." Chase said.

Standing on stage was a dark skinned woman as she stood on stage dancing in a belly dancer's outfit as the audience cheered. As she danced, she moved her arms as arms appeared out of the stage as they moved with her.

Name: Selena

Profession: Dancer

Enhanced Ability: Flower Flower Fruit

Her dance ended.

"Whohoo! Always a blast, Selena!" Zach cheeed.

"Oh, Zach! I didnt realize you were in town today." Selena said. "So, enjoy the show?"

"With you on stage, its always a blast." Zach said.

"And now, it is time for Kathy to enact another Strong Man performance!" the announcer said.

"Really? Im on tonight? Shucks, i don't think i wanna…"

"Ka-thy! Ka-thy! Ka-thy!" the crowd chanted.

"Well, if you are bein so kind to me." Kathy said walking on stage. "Sorry about taking the spotlight again, Selena."

"Its...its fine." Selena said sighing. "Just once can these performances end with just me and not some strongman stunt?" she said to herself.

Kathy then got an idea. "Hey, Selena. I just figured out how we can both be the stars tonight.

"Really?" Selena asked perking up.

"Here's what were gonna do…" Kathy said whispering in Selena's ear as she smiled, liking what Kathy was suggesting.

"All right. Just be ready." Selena said.

"Im always ready." Kathy smiled.

Selena began to dance as Kathy warmed up, rolling up her sleeves. As Kathy began to lift up a barbell as arms appeared on her that helped her lift it up. The crowd cheered for Kathy and Selena working together.

"Wow, they really like it!" Selena said.

"Yeah. I'm just as surprised as you are." Kathy said. She then looked at Selena. "Look, i know youre a bit jealous of me…"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous." Selena said. "I just hate it when people can't just accept the dancing."

"Im sorry. I wasn't even performing. I was just cleaning up the stage." Kathy said.

"Well, that was a nice little show." Zach said as he looked to a distant table as a young man was just getting a drink before heading out. "Who's he?"

"Oh yeah. You never met him. That was Gill. He acts as mayor over the town." Calvin said.

"I see. I dont want to disturb him. We'll be spending the night here, Elise and I. Then we'll be heading out." Zach said.

"You should consider getting those clothes of yours sewed up. I think Candace and Luna still have the Tailors open for another hour." Calvin said.

"Yeah. I'll head over there." Zach said. "Cmon, Elise. I'll show ya the Tailors."

The headed out of the shop and down to the tailors where a girl with blue hair was sewing as a younger girl with pink hair helped.

"Hey, Candace! We got customer!" the younger girl said.

"Oh. Zach. W..welcome." Candace said shyly.

"Elise, this is Candace. The energetic one with pink hair is Luna." Zach said.

"H...hello." Candace said.

"Welcome to Flute Tailor's!" Luna said. "Whos this, Zach?"

"This is Elise. She runs a farm in Oak Tree town." Zach said,

"Charmed." Elise said.

"Welcome. Do you want...something for yourself or for her?" Candace asked.

"My clothes are a little ripped, so i want a new outfit. What about you, Elise? Im sure you had a few accidents and your dress ripped up." Zach said.

"Nope. I'm a-okay!" Elise said.

"I'll fix his shirt." Candace said grabbing a needle as she started sewing with a needle as thread was magically appearing as she started sewing.

Name: Candace

Profession: Tailor

Enhanced Ability: Stitch Stitch Fruit

"Yeah. And I got his jeans." Luna said lifting her hands as the threads on Zach's jeans were being reattached and fixed.

Name: Luna

Profession: Tailor

Enhanced Ability: Fiber Master Quirk

"You guys are as accurate as ever." Zach said. "Candance, you take that Stitch Stitch fruit like a pro, like the original owner, Leo."

"T-thanks." Candace said.

"Yeah, but my quirk is better. Its used by the 3rd place hero, Best Jeanist." Luna said.

"Girls, you both have good powers." Zach said.

"Thanks, Zach." they both said.

"Aaaand, done!" Luna said.

"Me too…" Candace said as they were both finished.

"Thanks girls. I'll be heading back to the Inn now." Zach said before he heard the door open as he saw a man in white as well as a boy in blue walk in.

"Zach, you should have told me you were back." the man in white said checking up on him. "Hmm. No injuries, and you seem healthy as well."

Name: Jin

Profession: Doctor

Enhanced Ability: Healing Magic

"Jin, im perfectly fine everyday. Why you gotta worry about me?" Zach asked.

"Because you always leave and show up without notice. I mean, you could have called. We could have done some fishing." the boy in blue said.

Name: Toby

Profession: Fisherman

Enhanced Ability: Water Magic

"Im sorry Toby… its just… somethings been bothering me." Zach said. "Here we all are. We come from all over the worlds, with these Love House orphans and all these other people… were all expected to act the way we always do when we live here... but i always think otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"Everyday since we've came to New World, ive been wandering all over this place and seeing everyone having normal lives and using their powers, like Eric and Zexi wanted. But we cant just ignore the fact that threats like Black and Lucius will come here and try to take it back. The DImensional Heroes, the Hope Squad, Brave Adventurers, Spectra Force, theyre out there protecting what universes are out there. Im not about to stand back and watch them protect us while we stay hidden from Black's eyes. I wanna go out there… I wanna fight too." Zach said.

"I see. But most of the people come here to leave peaceful lives. Not all of us have combat experience." Jin said.

"Well, there is someone who might be able to do well fighting." Toby said. "Believe it or not, there was someone already living on new world before anyone moved in."

"Really?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. I saw him one on Sunshine Island. He's a little primitive but I think he describes what you're looking for." Toby said.

"Im going." Zach said.

"Wait, Zach." Elise said.

"Elise?" Zach asked.

"I… I want to help you. My servants can handle the farming while I am away." Elise said.

"Its gonna be dangerous, Elise. I know youre not much for danger." Zach said.

"I would seem that way. But ive been thinking about what youve said. Ive always had my head in the clouds when im as light as one Kilo, seeing New World below me. So, this won't be any different." Elise said.

"Thanks, Elise. We'll stop by Oak Tree town so you can pack your things before we gather more members before finding a ship and leave New World so we can explore everything out there. Like them.." Zach said referring to the groups so far.

"So, let's head back to the inn and then head out for the Sunshine Island in the morning." Elise said.

"Yeah." Zach said.


	3. Sunshine Island

Before heading to Sunshine Island, Zach and Elise headed back to Oak Tree town via Elise using her Kilo-Kilo powers to float herself and Zach, who was carrying her, anc back to her mansion. There she packed her things while Zach waited outside with Fritz, Angela and Nadi.

"Youre really going to take Lady Elise on a journey and fight for our peace here in New World?" Nadi asked.

"Yeah. Im tired of letting others protect us, we should be protecting our own with them." Zach said.

"Man,zach, you got me all fired up. I so wanna go with you, but i guess i gotta help here." Fritz said.

"Yes. We need a farmer and you are the only one with some experience." Nadi said.

"Elise and i were considering Angela to come along, but then we realized someone needed to tend to Fritz when he gets hurt." Zach said.

"That and the fact I'm the only nurse in Oak Tree Town." Angela said.

"That too. So, how are me and Elise headed there?" Zach asked.

"There's an animal trader named Vaughn that trades animals between the main land and the island. You can see him about getting there." Nadi said.

"Alright, thats our ticket." Zach said.

"Well, shall we get going?" Elise asked with a large about of Luggage that could rival Erza's packing.

"So much stuff!" The four said.

"Its not that much. This is just the small stuff." Elise said.

"Oh. Wait, the small stuff?" Zach asked.

"Be prepared. She's your burden now." Nadi chuckled before getting to work.

Elise and Zach set out to find Vaughn.

"Im really glad we are finally going to assert ourselves in the outside world, Zach." Elise said as she had her umbrella opened.

"Yeah, its something alright. Ive never got to see the other worlds before. All ive known is New World." Zach said.

"And you haven't even seen all of it yet either." Elise said.

"True. Just all on this continent." Zach said.

"So, what do you think we'll find on Sunshine Island?" Elise asked.

"Hopefully this first inhabitant. And maybe getting to know what more there is to our powers." Zach said. "WHen i see a lot of the Love house kids, i keep thinking more and more about astro improving them. He coulve set more abilities into these abilities, like yours. I bet you could even go even heavier than 10,000 kilos.

"But, that would crush me too." Elise said.

"Oh yeah." Zach said.

"Zach, not everyone is gonna wanna join in the fight." Elise said.

"I can at least see about this first person." Zach said as a small boat soon came to shore as a man in black cowboy gear arrived.

"So, you the one Toby mentioned?" he asked.

Name: Vaughn

Profession: Animal Trader

Enhanced Ability: Binding Magic

"Yeah, i was wondering if youd take us to sunshine island." Zach said.

"I see. Well, if there's room left after I get the animals onboard, I'll give you a lift." Vaughn said.

"Thank you so much." Elise said.

After the animals were on board, the two of them got on as they sailed off.

"So, what do we do after this?" Elise whispered.

"Toby said we could stay with his friend Denny when we make it. He's a fellow fisherman." Zach said.

"Okay." Elise said.

As they made land on the island, a girl with long blond hair waited there. What surprised Zach and Elise was that she had a horse lower half.

"Julia, the shipments in." Vaughn said.

"Great! We were running low." she said.

Name: Julia

Profession: Animal Trader

Enhanced Ability: Horse Horse Fruit

"Hi." Zach said. "Uh… youre a centaur?"

"Nah. I'm an enhanced. A girl with the powers of the Zoan Horse Horse Fruit." Julia said.

"Oh, that explains it. Its pretty interesting, cause it makes you look like a centaur." Zachs aid.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Makes it easy to run across the beach though." she said.

"Yo! Are you Zach?" a voice called out as a dark skinned boy with a purple bandana and a black bird on his head called out to him.

"Let me guess, Denny?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Welcome to Sunshine." he said.

Name: Denny

Profession: Fisherman

Enhanced Ability: Air Walk Quirk

"So, whatre you doing here?" Denny asked.

"Were looking for the rumored first guy on New World. I heard he hangs out here." Zach said.

"Well, partly right. Maybe its best you come over to my house so we can talk about it." Denny said.

At Denny's house…

"So you wanna leave New World, and go out to fight too?" Denny asked.

"I want to protect new World, and everything Sam worked hard for to get this far." Zach said.

Elise nodded. "I feel the same way. I want to fight too, so i can protect Oak Tree Town."

"I see. So that's why you wanna try and find the wild boy." Denny said.

"Wild boy?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. He's a person that lives in the jungle and is like a wild animal. A primitive hunter." Denny said.

"How can i find him?" Zach asked.

"Best chance is during the day when the suns still out." Denny said.

"Got it." Zach said as the door opened.

"Denny honey. I'm home." said a girl in green with long blond hair. "Oh. Didn't realize we had guests."

"Hi, Im Zach. This is my friend Elise." Zach introduced.

"A pleasure, i am Lanna, Denny's wife." she said.

Name: Lanna

Profession: Idol

Enhanced Ability: Voice Quirk

"How goes practice with Controlling the quirk you got from Present Mic, sweetie?" Denny asked.

"Slow, but surely. I didnt realize how loud Present Mic's voice can get when he uses his quirk." Lanna said.

"These guys wanna try and find the wild boy." Denny said.

"Oh. That's almost like a suicide mission." Lanna said.

"She does have a point. He is very elusive." Denny said.

"Youre acting like i dont have a chance in hell to find him." Zach said.

"We are two city people and he's someone who knows the jungle like the back of his hand." Elise said.

"Youre right Elise. We need a plan." Zach said.

"Right, but first, the jungle. Where is it?" Elise asked.

"On the other side of the island past the church." Denny said.

The two of them traveled to the other side of the island where the jungle grew denser and denser as they traveled.

"Wish we brought bug repellent. This is the sort of place where anything could attack." Elise said.

"Yeah, i just hope this Wild Boy is up for diplomacy once we calm him down." Zach said.

"Shh. Look." Elise said pointing to a wild boar as they saw movement in the bushes. Jumping out of the bushes was a young boy in tiger print cloths and tanned skin and tribal markings as he held a spear to the boar as it tried to attack.

"You...boar. You….be dinner for Shea." he said attacking the boar with the spear.

"Shea? Thats his name?" Zach whispered.

"It must mean something completely different to his people." Elise whispered.

"We get this guy to come with us, Im sure Calvin would beg to get a look at him." Zach whispered.

Shea had finished killing the boar, and had almost immediately started a fire to cook it.

"Well, here goes." Zach said.

"Good luck Zach. I'll be on stand by for your plan." Elsieh whispered.

Zach stepped out of the brush as Shea was eating as he took notice.

"Ahem...hello." Zach said. "I… hungry. You share… some of that boar… with me?"

"Hmm. Yes. I cannot finish boar alone. I share so none is wasted." Shea said.

Zach sat down and ate some of the boar.

"So... Shea. You can understand me?" Zach asked.

"Shea has pour understanding of english language, but can understand you fine." Shea said.

"People say youve been here a long time. Even before we settled into this place via Sams ownership of New World." Zach said.

"This true. Been here for as long as Shea can remember. No memory of family or home. Was raised by Wada before he leave to travel the world. Since, Shea has learned to hunt and use everything around. Nothing wasted." Shea said.

"Wada? Was he like you?"

"He also tribal man. Raise me till I was hunting age. He like father to me." Shea said.

"So Shea, do you have any abilities like the ones you've seen the Settlers use?" Zach asked.

"Strange...abilities?" Shea asked tilting his head.

"On second thought, forget i asked. Anyway, i want to ask you something. I want to leave new world to go out and fight evil." Zach said.

"Evil." Shea said.

"Yeah." Zach said showing a picture of Lucius. "This is Lucius. Master of a Dark and Forbidden Style. Consumes hearts. Very bad man."

"Shea not like this man." Shea said grabbing his spear.

"Easy there. This is just a picture of him. But if hes allowed to go on his ways, he wont stop until hes powerful enough to destroy places. Even New World." Zach said. "You dont want that, right."

"New world is my Home. Shea become great warrior so Shea can protect those important to me." Shea said.

"So Shea, you ready to take the next big step. You can become like Wada, explore the worlds… up there." Zach said pointing up to the sky as the Universes were over them in the beautiful sky. "Who knows? Maybe you can even see Wada again."

"Shea….leave Sunshine. Venture to outside world." Shea said.

"Is that a...yes?" Zach asked.

Shea shook his head yes.

"Thank you Shea. Lets work together, you, me and my friend. We will stop Lucius." Zach said.

"We stop Bad Man." Shea said raising his spear high.

Later….

"Denny, Lanna, id like you to meet the legendary wild boy, Shea. Hes gonna be joining us in fighting for the future survival of New World." Zach said.

"So its true? Youre really going after Lucius, the most Dangerous criminal in the entire universe? Dude, you could be killed!" Denny said.

"Its true that Hope was suckered by him into setting him free at Genosha, but im aiming to put him back behind bars. There is a fresh Solitary Confinement max security cell waiting for him at Universal Prison, and Id be happy to turn him over to The Universal Police." Zach said.

"But what if someone beats you to him?" Lanna asked.

"This isnt a race to catch Lucius." Zach said.

"I'm just saying that Lucius could be beaten up before you even see his face. Do you at least have a backup plan if he gets beaten before you finish?" Lanna asked.

"There are plenty of bad guys out there, Flux for instance, and the one responsible for creating us but to use us for evil intentions, Black." Zach said.

"You keep talking about this Black guy but none of….wait, where did you say you came from?" Denny asked.

"Uh…" Zach said.

"Because we were never told about any Black and you seem to know him like the back of your hand." Denny said.

"A lot of us come from Love House, but you...we've never seen you in there in our lives." Lanna said.

"Yeah. What you're saying is true. I'm not from Love House." Zach said. "I know about Black cause I was one of the unfortunate saps to fall under his influence. I was his pawn for who knows how long. I've hurt a lot of people. And when he was beaten out of Cindrey, he lost control over some of us. When I heard about this place...I figured it would be nice to be peaceful. But...I just can't." Zach said.

"Zach…" Elise said caring for his past.

"We came to have peaceful lives here, but i cant just stand by here and be protected while i have so much that ive done i need to repay to the worlds. I want to protect the world from Black and Lucius. I want to protect New World, i want to protect every single Damn life on it!" Zach stated. "This...is my home. I wanna make sure...it thrives."

Elise then walked up and stood by Zach. "If the likes of Lucius and Black win, everything we've worked hard for will be destroyed. Ive come so far to make my farm successful. I've raised it into the most successful one in Oak Tree Town, on my continent. I can't let it go belly up now." Elise said. "Besides the trading, farming is what built up new world."

Shea brandished his Spear. "I live on this World for longer than Shea knows. This my world. Bad Men will not have it." Shea said.

"Alright, we cant stop you Zach.. but promise me. When youve gathered your team and leave to fight for our sakes… please come back alive." Denny said.

"You got it." Zach said.

The three of them soon left Sunshine Island and boarded a tour boat and headed out.

"What we do now?" Shea asked.

"First we gather more people to our team. At least 4 more." Zach said. "So, where should we go after this?"

"Well, I've heard good things about Echo Valley. Its one of the newest settlements on New World." Elise said.

"This sound like good place. We go." Shea said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Zach said.


	4. Echo Valley

To get to Echo Valley, the three some had to backtrack from the tour boat through the Forest Agate watches.

"You truly believe Agate would want to help us?" Elise asked.

"She'll do it. She knows this forest pretty good thanks to her job." Zach said as a Grizzly Bear appeared from the brush.

"Eeek!" Elise said.

"Ah, Grizzly Bear! This make find lunch!" Shea said getting his spear.

"Actually, this is what we want. Agates pretty good with scaring predators away." Zach asid.

"Whoa! Easy there." Agate said approaching it. "Go on. The river's that way." she said as the bear moved along.

"Hey Agate." Zach said.

"Let me guess, you wanna go to Echo Valley right?" Agate asked.

"Yeah. Lead me to it." Zach said. "So what's Echo Valley like?"

"Well, its not much to it right now. So far a few necessities like a hotel and restaurant was built. I think there's also a salon and a tailors, even a newspaper." Agate said.

"Thanks for the info. What about residence?" Zach said.

"As far as I know, Echo Valley has eleven enhanced from the school building it up." Agate said.

"Thanks Agate. We'll be sure to scope it out." Zach said.

With guidance from Agate, they made it to Echo Valley.

Location and Scenery Wise, Echo Valley was something to behold. It was a large valley with a small community with houses and businesses as well as a large untapped forest behind it.

"Not a bad place to live." Zach said.

"I concur. What about you, Shea?" Elise asked.

"Nice. Plenty of nature." Shea said.

"Hey! If it isn't Agate!" a voice said as a young man with orange hair approached.

"Rod! Hey! How's it going?" Agate asked.

"Fine. Just bringing in some short hairs." Rod said pointing to a wagon with dogs and cats inside.

"You know some of these guys who live here?" Zach asked.

"I know a lotta people. I'm a pet breeder and trader." Rod said. "Hey, you're the samurai guy that travels the continent tryin to protect us from nonexistent threats. I hear a lot about you from my customers."

"So, you have powers too?" Zach asked.

"Yep. I sure do. I'll just do partial for now." Rod said as his arm transformed into a claw. "See?"

Name: Rod

Occupation: Breeder

Enhanced Ability: Animal Soul

"So you believe the threats are non existent?" Elise asked.

"We got Zexis Group to thank for that. They protect new world...even though no actual threats have touched this place. Come to think of it, a lotta people don't even know we're outside any universe." Rod said.

"What?" Zach said. "Elise, why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you were just ambitious, not that its bad." Elise said.

"Oh. I see." Zach said. "Its not a problem."

"Of course its not. We live in a peaceful time here on new world." said a young blond man approaching with a wagon of sheep and alpaca.

"Neil, hey! Heading out again?" Rod asked.

'Yeah. I'm taking them out to the two towns." Neil said.

Name: Neil

Occupation: Animal Breeder

Enhanced Ability: Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard

"So you guys really believe that were safe here? What happens when Lucius and Black come knocking on our door?" Zach said.

"Who the hell is Black? You're just grasping at straws." Neil said.

"Yeah. And that Lucius guy isn't even anywhere near New World. Last I heard, he was sighted in the 1st Universe." Rod said.

"Face it Zach, i dont think there'll be any reason for us to fight." Agate said.

Zach sighed. "Were gonna go explore the place."

As they headed off, Shea walked up to the two.

"These people, they know only peace. No hardships of harsh jungle. They live to make better lives for themselves." Shea said.

"Its not at all like the life you had, Shea. This is our world." Zach said. "Its almost like no one wants to leave."

As they walked through some grass, they saw rustling in it. Zach nearly stepped on where the rustling was and stopped almost abruptly.

"Yipes!" Zach said as he looked down closer. "Whoops, sorry about that. I almost stepped on you."

What he was looking at was a girl shrunken down to miniature size. She wore a small kimono and had her hair tied in a bun. "What the heck? Never seen you around here before." she said.

"Oh, you dont recognize us? Youre new here, arent you?" Elise asked.

"Yup. Just arrived a day ago." she said.

"And I almost ended you before you could choose a profession. Sorry about that." Zach said.

"Oh, you werent even close to stepping on me." she said giggling. She adjusted her kimono as she had a tshirt and some jeans underneath it, and wore sneakers. "My names Corey by the way. I've been living with someone here." she said.

Name: Corey

Profession: Undetermined

Enhanced Ability: Mini-Mini Fruit

"Whatre you doing all shrunken down like that?" Zach asked.

"I was hungry, so i shrunk down to get into a kitchen to get some food. Plus, I can explore the place so different ly like this." Corey said. "Though since i tend to eat a lot, i have been taking a lot of food from the kitchen without getting caught by Felicity. She thinks I'm a rat that stealing from her boss."

"Is that her?" Elise asked as a woman in a maid/waitress uniform ran out with hair hair moving wildly.

Name: Felicity

Profession: Waitress

Enhanced Ability: Hair Magic

"Yep. And nows the time to cut and run." Corey said. "Take me to that eastern style house over there."

"Hop on." Zach said holding his hand out as the four of them ran into the house to hide from Felicity.

"Well, causing trouble again Corey?" a voice asked as a man in a pink kimono sat on the floor writing kanji. "What's this? The 6th or 7th time you were almost caught stealing?"

Name: Soseki

Occupation: Journalist

Enhanced Ability: Eastern Solid Script Magic

"Oh. Hi." Corey said nervously.

"Corey, we've been over this before. You can't just steal from a restaurant just cause you're hungry." Soseki said.

"Sorry." Corey said.

"Luckily, they didn't see you so you're good." Soseki said.

"So youre who Coreys staying with?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. My name is Soseki. I'm am or was a journalist for my worlds newspaper before retiring here." Soseki said.

"To tell the truth, Soseki's just my roommate, we arent related." Corey said.

"I'm her appointed guardian. She uses roommate to make it less embarrassing for her." Soseki said.

"So why is she wearing a Kimono over her regular clothes?" Zach asked.

"Japanese clothing is all I own and I lent that to her." Soseki said.

"Oh." Zach said.

"We want to catch you up on why were here, so is it okay if we sit down with you two for some tea?" Elise asked.

"Of course. Corey, please revert to normal size so we can properly converse with our guests." Soseki said.

"Alright then. Be right up. Get it?" Corey joked. "Rebound, comin up."

"No joking." Soseki said.

"Yes sir." Corey said going in back as Soseki poured tea.

"So, what brings people like you into Echo Valley? We're still fairly new." Soseki said.

"Well, its very fairly simple. I just wanted...to check it out." Zach said.

"Check out what? The sights...or its people?" Soseki asked.

"Uh…" Zach said, nervous.

"Don't bother trying to cover the truth. Rumors are spreading like wild fire about a restless warrior itching for a fight." Soseki said.

"To tell the absolute truth… im gathering a team." Zach said. "A team of people so we can go out to the universes and fight for New World's safety, to protect it from Lucius. Im not looking to fight anyone on this world." Zach said.

"There are a few problems with your plan. One of them being...there's no ships on New World." Soseki said.

"That… is a problem." Zach said.

"Another is that even if you gather your new friends, you wouldn't get to fight Lucius. Word on the grapevine is that he's taken Flux hostage and using him to get to the color fighting temple." Soseki said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Elise asked.

"His henchman writes a blog about goings on." Soseki said pointing to a computer with a website up with the title "Ian's tidbits." as well as a status update that says. "Flux hostage by Color Fighter revenge man Lucius? GASP."

"We need to warn Zexi." Zach said.

"Its too late. He and his group already left to cheer on the fighters." Elise said.

"So…. what we do?" Shea asked.

"Relax. Things will work out." Soseki said.

"How we relax? Bad Man is going to destroy all people in Temple place. We go and help them, however we can. That is what we do." Shea said.

"Shea is correct. We cant stand around and wait for the results." Elise said.

"Look. You guys just need to relax. Too much stress isn't good for you kids." Soseki said.

Zach breathed out. "Youre right. I'm sorry." Zach said.

"That's more like it." Soseki said. "Not bad for New World Warriors."

"New World Warriors?" Elise asked.

"A name I just pegged for you guys." Soseki said. "Cause you live and try to protect New World, the world you were raised on, the place you call home."

"Thats not a bad name. I like it." Zach said.

"I concur. What an interesting name." Elise said.

"Shea agrees. We warriors. We stay and protect New World." Shea said.

"There we go." Soseki said.

"I didnt realize how important New World was, and we were running away from it to protect it, when we should be here." Zach said. "So after our group is assembled, we need to train and be ready to defend our home, he three of us."

"Four of us." Corey said. "I wanna help too."

"Fine. Go." Soseki said.

"You aren't...even gonna argue?" Corey asked.

'Course not. You've been stealing food. This is a bit of a blessing in disguise." Soseki said.

"Not even a little?" Corey asked.

'Nope. Have fun." Soseki said.

'Yes!" Corey said jumping up and reverting to normal size and slipped. "Yikes!:

She fell off the table and onto the three.

"Oops." She giggled.

"Have fun." Soseki smiled.

"I think he just dumped her on us." Elise said.

"Yeah." Zach said as the four of them were soon leaving Echo Valley in the wagon that belonged to Rod as he drove them out.

"Why the heck is the wagon full of owls?" Elise asked.

"They're really popular pets in the two towns. Good messengers." Rod said.

"The two towns?" Zach asked.

"They're two towns that have a rivalry between each other that are established at the base of a mountain. On the left is Bluebell, a european based town that specializes in animals and the right is Konohara, a asian based town that specializes in plants and crops. They happen to be where Licorice and Kamil came from." Elise said.

"Wow, thats pretty cool." Zach said.

"Im glad Soseki talked you into not leaving. I love this place." Corey said.

"And youre glad you finally can get out of that kimono." Zach said as corey had already took it off.

"Actually, I ripped it up when I was changing out." Corey said.

"Oh…" Zach said.

"So we not go out to fight Bad Man. We stay, and protect New World." Shea said.

"Were gonna have to train to figure out how to properly use our abilities against anyone who wants to come and disturb our peace." Zach said.

"I think we'll need to buy some land first...just so we can have plenty of space for work and for the training." Elise said. "Luckily, I can have my servants get to that.'

"Perfect." Zach said.

"Hmm. Now that I think of it, the new place will need lots of space for animals and pets. Rod, how much for the owl?" Elise asked.

"10,000." Rod said.

"Done." Elise said paying him with a check.

"This is getting good." Zach said.

"Yeah. Its like starting over a new farm or house from scratch." Elise said.

"We train together. We train to become… New World Warriors." Shea said.

New World Warriors: Founded

Leader: Zach

Members: Elise

Shea

Corey


End file.
